spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chester Comunale
Much like Lan, Chester was a victim of UEF kidnapping and "militarization". But they have some very huge differences; one being Chester isn't angry 24/7. The second being he acquired a power from the invasion of Earth, now being able to change anything's state of matter in the blink of an eye. Personality Chester is unusually quiet and thoughtful, so much so that people misconceive him to be timid. Shy? Yes. Timid? No. Being cautious does not make one scared, or at least he thinks so. Brave, but not dumb. Rash people who jump into dangerous situations knowing full-well what they're doing are stupid, and he's contemptuous of them because of it. He's a man of few words, and when he does speak it's usually something important. More often than not he knows what he's talking about, so he should be listened to, right? He hates repeating himself and will often refuse to do so. He's wise. But only because he's endured far more than a sixteen year old boy should. While he's seen enough of the world to be disbelieving of others, he seems not to have learned that lesson and is constantly being hoodwinked. He's a sucker for pretty girls. Adversity is something he deals with pretty well, he's dealt with mean kids all his life. He prefers to ignore rather than to retaliate, but if he has to he'll tell them to stop and pray that they do. It's very difficult to make him angry, and like many other even keeled people he explodes. Anger is unbecoming of him. The killer instinct that the UEF forced into him comes out. He'll become one of the rash people he has such negative feelings for and act on his rage. Usually his actions aren't lethal, he prays to God that they'll never be. Something about the whole emotion of anger brings back memories of a horrible time in his life. Chester has PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). Feeling intense anger cause him to revert to a state of mind in which he is both hyper alert and paranoid. He's always sorry for flying off the handle, sometimes so sorry he cries about it. Chester's very mindful of others and empathetic as well. Some would call him sensitive, and he is. But it rarely shows, as he has a mastery for concealing his own emotions. Truly, he detests destruction and war, but it's all he knows. He hates what the UEF tried to make him, and fights it every day. He has high morales, and is thus stubborn about doing what he thinks is wrong. He was often punished for not being able to take the lives of enemy soldiers. Deigning never to tell another lie, he makes his motives clear, even if it means making them harder to achieve. He possesses a sense of humor, and he'll smile at or laugh at most jokes. After being in the most depressing place ever for half of his life the occasional laugh is welcome, although hard to make seem real. History Chester was born in America. His childhood was very happy and normal until he was taken by the UEF and made a part of Operation Tharkad. His childhood was spent becoming a supersoldier for the UEF's own evil purposes. He always hated it, ever since the beginning when things weren't so bad. Then he was forced to kill and things got innumerable times worse. Operation Valhalla was most difficult for him. There was a standoff between him and another child in which neither would kill the other. They were both punished severely and later given another face-off. Chester won in the end. He was made almost superhuman, even after it was discovered that he wasn't as good a leader as originally thought. His bones were hardened and his muscles strengthened. He was trained to the breaking point. He finally made it to Operation Aurora as one of the last 318 remaining. When disaster struck and the Evoknights attacked he and a three others managed to reach a ship off of planet earth, but only he and Lan Aviv made it off the planet. Category:Characters Category:Humans